


The Chaos [Audio]

by tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Languages, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Poetry, not looking up pronunciations we die like non native speakers, pronunciation challenge, the English language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics
Summary: Reading of two versions of "The Chaos" by Gerard Nolst Trenité, 1922, for the WordMasochist challenge. Edited for audio quality only.I'm finally getting around to posting this.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Chaos poem (podfic challenge)





	The Chaos [Audio]

**Author's Note:**

> I did find a version of the poem I seem to have recorded in 2015, so not a complete cold read. But I haven't read it since then.

Abbreviated version:  
Right click and 'save link as' to download: [mp3](https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/tinypinkmouse_wordmasochist_edited.mp3)

Full poem:  
Right click and 'save link as' to download: [mp3](https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/chaos.mp3)


End file.
